Thanks Broseph
by DippandMabes618
Summary: I always take my brother for granted. Some people back in California always told me to cherish every moment I have with him because one day I may not have him. Some even called me lucky to have someone who cares about me to the point of always being there. I never listened though, but now I wish I did... For those who have read any of my other stories: DIPPER'S IN THIS STORY!
1. Mom? Dad?

Mabel's POV: "Ugh my brain hurts." Those were the first words out of my mouth as I woke up from what I thought was a little nap. "What's up with this bright light? It's stupid." I added. "Mabel!" I heard someone yell. Weird sounds like my mom. I felt two arms wrap around me. Soft skin, well that scratches Grunkle Stan off the list. Is it Dipper? No, that was a high pitched voice, but Dipper's voice is pretty high...Nah. Oh no what if it's Gideon?! He does have a high pitched voice like a girl and he moisturizes his skin. Oh no it is Gideon! "Get off me you creep!" I yelled while pushing him off of me. "Mabel don't talk to your mother like that!" My dad scolded me. Wait what? Since when are mom and dad are in Gravity Falls? And why were they watching me sleep? "Mom? Dad?" I asked curiously. The person whom I thought was Gideon let go of me and shielded the light. "Mom! It is you!" I yelled excitedly. "And dad your here too!" I said while trying to get up to hug him. "Whoa stay down!" I heard my dad say as he jogged over to me. "Why?" I asked. He came over and started stroking my hair. "Um, good to see you too?" I said in more of a question-y way. He just kept looking down at me smiling. "So if you don't mind I would like to know what's happening." I said in the nicest way I could. "Why are you guys even here? And why am I wearing this ugly over-sized shirt, dress looking thingy? It looks like something you would wear in-" then realization hit me. I looked around me to see a heart monitor and other doctor looking things. "Ok Mabel you're dreaming. Just close your eyes count to three and everything will be okay again." I said to myself. I closed my eyes and whispered "1," I opened one eye and saw my parents worried faces. I closed my eye and squeezed them shut. "2," I said a little louder, "and" I said holding the 'an' "3" I finished and opened my eyes and saw the same atmosphere. "What the hay-hay? Why am I not waking up?" I said a little annoyed. "Because honey," my dad said coming to sit on the end of my bed, "you're not dreaming." 


	2. Dipper?

Ok guys I know I've been dead for a while but I'm back! (for now =P) This is the second chapter of this story and I have 5 reviews so I guess thats good. I just have one little thing for you guys (and girls) to do; if you're going to favorite or follow this story please leave a review. A simple good job would be nice and it'll only take a couple seconds. "Because honey, you're not dreaming." "Wh-what do you mean I'm not dreaming?" I asked a little worried. "What happened to me? Why am I here?" I asked. "We found you in a clearing in the forest," my dad explained, "you were lying next to your brother and-" Oh my gosh Dipper! I cut him off and asked "Where's Dipper?!" "Um, he's uh" my mom trailed off at a loss for words. My parents looked at each other as if to say, "C'mon say something!" "Where is my brother?!" I asked frantically with tears welling in my eyes. Just then the door opened and Grunkle Stan walked in with an arm full of food. "Did you know this hospital has free food?" He asked while looking down. "Sir! I'm going to have to ask you to put that down!" We heard a nurse yell as she ran towards him. Grunkle Stan said "Try to find me sucker!" And threw this thingy on the floor to make it burst out smoke blinding the nurse. He then ran into the room and finally looked up. "Mabel you're awake!" He said. He saw my parents worried faces and my tear-stained one and asked "Uh, did I miss something?" My dad said "Not that much but she wants to find out where Dipper is." "Oh, well you're the parents! You tell her! I'll just go steal some more medical stu-" Grunkle Stan started. "No!" My mom said. "C'mon Stan stay with us" my dad pleaded. Grunkle Stan said "Fine. But only because those nurses are looking for me." He said and came to sit in the chair on the opposite side of me. "I'm going to ask this again, where is my twin?" I asked hoping for an answer. "Look sweetie we brought your tiger!" My mom said trying to change the subject. "I don't care about that right now! All I care about is Dipper and where he is!" I finally yelled. "Just tell her." I heard Grunkle Stan say. I looked over at him. "She's going to find out sooner or later anyway." "Fine Stanford, if you want her to know so bad, then you tell her." My mom said while folding her arms across her chest, "because we just can't-" she stopped to cry a little, "We just can't tell her." She finished and let her tears flow. Grunkle Stan got up and walked to a curtain in the middle of the room that I hadn't noticed before. He put both hands on it then looked back at me and said "I'm sorry kid." Before looking down and opening the curtain. What I saw was nothing I expected. I saw something I wished I had never seen. It was Dipper, my brother laying in a hospital bed broken like a kid that just destroyed a doll. He had a bandage around his head, his chest was patched up, and his leg was in a cast and was elevated in the air. Where as I only had a pink cast on my arm. "D-Dipper?" Ooooh cliffhanger... Are you guys enjoying this story so far if so please review and tell me. It'd be very nice to wake up to some reviews. (It's like midnight where I am right now) So please review :) 


End file.
